Avengers : The Fight in Space and Time
by Lightning Shun
Summary: Dua orang remaja menemui Tony dan Mengaku sebagai penjelajah Waktu dari masa depan, dua orang sudara kembar yang mengaku itu diminta Avengers membawa Kubus dari dimensi mereka yang tak sengaja jatuh kemasa ini, apa tangapan para Avengers? (New Chapters :Part 4 - [Sebuah Pesan])
1. Chapter 1 : Part 1 - Twins

**Avengers : The Fight in Space and Time**

 **by**

 **Lightning Shun**

 **Part 1.[ The Twins ]**

Sebuah energi besar dipuncak gunung florida nampak terjadi sesuatu yang aneh dan tak biasa terjadi diwilayah itu, awan hitam dan Petir menyambar gunung tersebut terus menerus beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Entah datang darimana awan serta petir tersebut.

Entah ada apa~apa Dewa Torn sedang murka dan kemampuan listriknya mengamuk diarea pegunungan Florida yang cukup terkenal amat dingin

 **DHAAARRRRRTTZZ!**

Secara tiba-tiba Munculah sebuah Lingkaran berbentuk sebuah Portal hitam besar, dan lenyap menimbulkan ledakan kecil.

"Apa kita berhasil?,"Tanya Suara seorang lelaki dengan suara Rendah nampak pada bekas portal tadi.

"Haaah..Sepertinya ia,"Ucap gadis disampingnya.

Seorang pemuda berambut Bob-cut dengan warna Rambut merah terang-alami dengan tinggi 175-cm. nampak berdiri siaga, dia seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan, hidung mancung, bibir tipis dengan Fasion ala anak muda era moderen, mengunakan Jaket abu-abu berkera Hoddie dengan dalaman hitam, bawahan mengenakan celana Dongker longar abu-abu Jins dengan kantong tiga disetiap sisinya( celana Raid), dan sepatu Kats berwarna merah. Dan membawa Ransel gunung yang cukup punk bergambar tengkorak warna abu-abu.

Sementara Gadis yang merupakan sudara kembarnya nampak berpenampilan terkesan tomboy, gadis dengan tinggi 170-cm, berambut hitam kecoklatan dengan gaya rambut pendek sebatas leher, beriris hijau, dia mengunakan baju gaya kera atas sebatas leher, dengan lengan panjang, berwarna sterp abu-abu, hitam dengan bawahan mengenakan celana Jins hitam, dengan sepatu boods ala militer, dan sebuah tas berisi Busur dan anak panah dipunggungnya. Ditambah keduanya sama-sama mengunakan kacamata berlensa bening khusus inframera dengan teknologi tinggi.

"Pemandanganya indah sekali ya?,"Ucap Pemuda itu semangat, sembari hendak berlari meninggalkan gadis disampingnya, dipelorotkanya Headphone-Silver dilehernya lalu menatap sekeliling.

"Hey-hey mau kemana kau,"Teriak gadis itu acuh.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan!, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan sampel yang bagus untuk kuteliti dan-,"Ucapnya semangat.

"Hentikan Cloud Kita datang kesini adalah dengan misi penting agar menemui **'Ibu'** Dimasa ini,"Ucap Gadis itu sembari menaikan alisnya yang menukik tajam, sembari berdecak pinggang.

"Hahahah...maaf-maaf Rain," Ucap **'Cloud'** mengaruk belakang kepalanya tidak gatal, "Aku tak menyangka ternyata, dunia Ibu saat ini berbeda sekali dengan Dimasa kita," Cloud lalu melirik berbagai kawasan pegunungan tebing-tebing nan dingin.

"Dimana kita sekarang ,"Tanya Cloud melirik berbagai tempat hanya ada wilayah tebing dan curam ditutupi kabut dimusim dingin dan suhu amat dingin.

"Tunggu sebentar," Menanggapi pertanyaan Cloud, **Rain** melirik Jam tangan Arloji ditangan kirinya mengeluarkan Hologram berbentuk peta dunia yang realistis tipe mini yang keluar dari sana. "Kalau dari Peta Zaman ini, kita ada di Pegunungan Florida,".

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan setelah ini,"Tanya Cloud. "Dari mana kita harus memulainya,"Ucap Cloud.

"Sepertinya kita harus mengurus sesuatu sekarang,"Ucap Rain dengan Pose berpikir "Ah ya, Cloud pinjamkan aku alat penghubungmu,"Ucap Rain.

"Haaah? Kau yakin tentang ini?,"Tanya Cloud membungkuk dan membuka tas sampingnya dan mengambil alat komonikasi.

"Kalau tak dicoba mana bisa tahu,"

 **OoOOOoO-o0o*O*o0o-OoOOOoO**

 **«'.Avengers Tower.'»**

[ **Tuan, ada yang ingin menghubungi anda** ] Friday A.L milik yang baru mewakili Tony dengan berbagai pekerjaan, setelah mengantikan fungsi Jarvis yang berevolusi menjadi Vision, Jarvis berganti menjadi Rekan kerja sekaligus tangan kanan pelindung tuanya, Friday A.L baru tengah berfungsi sempurna mengawali obrolan pertamanya bersama Tuanya.

"Siapa Friday?"Ucap Seorang lelaki itu sedang mengerayang manja dengan kasur empuk dan muka bantalnya, tidur lebih banyak dihari libur sangat menyenangkan.

[ **Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya, dia meminta dengan sopan untuk berbicara dengan anda** ] Jawab Suara Nampaknya Vision/Jarvis masuk kepembicaraan dengan sengaja.

"Bukankah kau sudah memasang, penghalang untuk siapa-pun menghubungiku hari ini, bukankah kau tahu aku punya waktu istirahat sekarang? Dan Anak angkatku Hikaru dan Akira akan datang hari ini,"Tanya Tony sembari cemberut.

[ **Nampaknya Protokol Saya ditembus Tuan** ]Ungkap Suara Friday.

"Jarvis bisakah kau tangani ini?,"Tanya Tony masih meringkuk diatas kasurnya.

[ **Maafkan aku Tuan, tapi nampaknya mereka menembus penghalang seluler hingga dapat menghubungi anda, Saya tak bisa melakukan apa-pun** ] Jawab Jarvis.

"APA KATAMU?," (O,O) Tony hanya membulatkan matanya, dan langsung bangun dari posisi tidurnya, siapa yang dengan gampangnya membuka akses selulernya bahkan seluruh oprator ponsel dimana pun sudah menyesetnya jika dia memasang penghalang khusus, terpasang maka siapa-pun yang menghubunginya akan menolak secara otomatis dan tak disangka sekarang ada orang yang berani menjebolnya.

[ **Bagaimana Tuan? Anda ingin menerima panggilanya?** ]Tanya Suara mesin pintarnya.

"Yah aku akan menerimanya!,nampaknya ini akan semakin menarik!,"Jawab Tony dengan pandangan serius, nampaknya dia harus cari tahu siapa mahluk yang menyebalkan menganggu hari liburnya. "Sambungkan aku dengan panggilanya.

[ **Baiklah Tuan** ] Ucap Kedua A.L secara bersamaan.

 **OoOOOoO-o0o*O*o0o-OoOOOoO**

 _"Doctor...! Bruce!, kau harus melawannya, Inilah yang Loki inginkan, Kita akan baik-baik saja, Dengarkan aku. Kita pasti baik-baik saja, mengerti?" Suara Natasha terdengar gugup wanita cantik berdarah Russia itu tidak setenang biasanya ditambah kakinya yang terjepit dicela batu membuat dia nampak kesulitan. "aku bersumpah demi hidupku, aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Kau akan bebas dan tidak akaan-_ _-_ _."Suara Natasha terpotong saat kesadaran Bruce menghilang, dan tubuhnya menjadi kehijauan dan ototnya semakin besar bahkan semakin besar._

 _"HIDUPMUUU_ _…_ _.? GRAAAAAAHHH!" Bruce menghardik Natasha dengan keras dengan sebuah geraman besar dengan pola tubuh yang kian mengamuk, membuat sang Black Widow terdiam ditempatnya._

 _Bruce terus menggeram emosi menguasainya dengan hebatnya. Bruce mengamuk dan menghancurkan sekelilingnya bahkan Natasha pun dikejar olehnya. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah mata Natasha yang memancarkan ketakutan dan entah kenapa._

 _Dia mengejar Natasha apa karna dia marah atau apa?._

 _Tiba-tiba semua jadi putih pandangan Natasha mengabur seolah digantikan oleh sesuatu yang berat dan- ._

 **SET!**

"Bi-Bibi," Sebuah suara anak kecil, membangunkan Natasha yang tertidur disebuah ranjang yang hangat, dan disampingnya terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut panjang dikepang berantakan dan masih mengenakan Dress Pink tidurnya.

" **Are you okay**? Tadi saat mengambil minuman didapur dan lewat kamar bibi aku mendengar bibi mengigau dan kamarmu tidak terkunci,"Ucapnya Natasha lalu melirik Ventilasi menatap langit belum bercahaya, dan diliriknya jam dinding terpajang diatas pintu masih jam 4 lewat sedikit, masih subuh.

" **Sorry!** LilaAku mengagetkanmu sayang,"Ucap Natasha memeluk gadis kecil itu.

" **Don't Worry** tapi apa kau baik-baik saja?,"Tanyanya dengan wajah cemas.

"Tentu saja, hanya memimpikan masa-lalu,"Ucap Natasha mantap.

"Lila, ternyata kau ada disini?,"Ucap Laura yang ternyata keluar dari kamar dan menyusul anaknya.

"Ah..apa aku membangunkanmu juga? Laura maafkan aku!,"Tanya Natasha melirik seorang wanita muda yang merupakan ibu dari tiga anak dari **Clint** **Baron** atau dipanggil agent **Hawkeye** sipemanah legendaris **SHIELD**.

Dan pertanyaanya mengapa seorang Natasha Romonoff Seorang agen Rahasia menyandang nama **Black Widow** , berada disini?, Jawabanya adalah Bagi Laura dan Clint, Natasha sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga dan Bibi dari anak-anak Hawkeye.

Dan setiap akhir pekan Widow atau Natasha selalu menjadikan Rumah akhir pekan sebagai tempat istirahat atau merayakan hari-raya, menjauh dari urusan sebagai tutor Avengers benar-benar menyulitkan untuknya.

"Lilla-sayang, biarkan Mommy bicara dengan Bibi Nat, tidurlah kembali nanti, Mom akan membangunkanmu pas pagi tiba untuk acara piknik kita,"Ucap Laura.

"Tapi Mom-,"Lila melirik dengan muka kisut menatap sang ibu, sementara Natasha hanya tersenyum tipis melihat sosok Lila yang amat manis menurutnya.

"Soalnya Cooper, dan Nathanile sendirian, kau tahu Cooper suka mimpi buruk jika kau ada disana kakakmu akan terjaga olehmu, dan jika Nathanile bangun kau pasti terbangun dan memanggil ibu,"Bujuk Laura, membuat sang Lila hanya menghela nafas dengan muka lucu.

" **Okey** Mom,"Ucap Lila mengecup pipi Momynya dan beralih pada Natasha lalu mencium pipinya juga. "Malam, Mom/ Bibi Natasha I love you,"Ucap Lila.

" **I love you too** , Lila, Sayangku,"Ucap Widow dan Laura bergantian sembari tersenyum. Hingga akhirnya suasana hening dengan hanya dua wanita itu dalam ruangan.

"Nah ceritakan apa yang menganggu tidurmu Nat,"Ucap Laura membuka percakapan tampa rasa canggung sama sekali.

"A-aku,"Natasha mengeleng bola iris-hijau di matanya memandang kosong sedih menekuk wajahnya keselimut yang masih menyelimutinya.

"Apa ini soal Dr Bruce,"Tanya Laura melirik mata Natasha dan membuat wanita berambut merah itu terdiam. "Ucapanku sepertinya tepat sasaran,"Ucap Laura menyengir licik.

"Ah! Nampaknya Suamimu satu itu mengajarkan analisis yang tepat padamu! Oh ya kau benar Nona Laura!,"Ucap Natasha menundukan mukanya.

"Hehehe...wanita akan menjadi dewasa jika dia hidup berumah tangga, Suatu saat kau akan mendapatkanya,"Ucap Laura menepuk bahu Natasha pelan.

"Ah! Menikah, Rumah idaman, Cabang bayi, dan hidup tentram, terasa itu omong kosong untuku Laura, tidak untukmu,"Ucap Natasha menghelah nafas.

"Maksutmu kau tak menginginkanya begitu?,"Tanya Laura melirik.

"Entahlah Laura, Aku Sudah terlalu bahkan selalu saja Patah-hati, dan aku rasa tak mungkin mendapatkan, itu hanya angan-angan yang tak terhujud bagiku,"Kini Natasha tersenyum miris didepan Laura, jarang baginya menunjukan kerapuhanya dihadapan orang lain terkecuali Keluarga Baron.

"Dengarkan aku Nat!,"Kata Laura menghelah nafas, sembari memperbaiki posisi nyamanya diranjang. "Tak ada sesuatu yang omong~kosong, dan kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagian, kau manusia dan tuhan ada agar kita bisa bahagia,"Ucap Laura.

"Terkadang aku tak menyangka jatuh cinta akan sesakit ini, aku belum bisa melupakan dia,"Ucap Natasha sembari memeluk lututnya sendiri dan semakin menekuk kepalanya, dengan nada sedih sudah beberapa bulan ah, bukan sudah setahun lebih tak bertemu dengan lelaki tersebut, jujur saja itu membuat dia sakit.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Natasha, terkadang cinta susah untuk kita hadapi dan kau belum menerima kenyataanya, kau suatu hari akan menemukan jawaban dari perasaanmu itu,"Sahut Laura membelai kepala Natasha.

"Aku berusaha Laura?, oh umm Laura?,"Panggil Natasha.

"Apa!?,"

"Apa aku nampak terlihat rapuh dan memalukan bagimu? Aku yang selama ini selalu bicara padamu tentang masalahku, bahkan hidupku yang gelapku, apa pendapatmu?,"Tanya Natasha.

"Pendapatku?,"Laura melirik Natasha sembari menatap polos, dan meminta kejujuran Laura untuk jawaban. "Pendapatku..um?,"Laura menatap langit-langit kamar dan berpikir sebentar. "Kau adalah Wanita berhati keras yang luar-biasa, cantik, kuat, tegar, dan Mandiri,"Jawab Laura. "Pribadimu bahkan mengalahkanku yang juga seorang wanita,"Ucap Laura menatap dengan senyum optimis.

"Apa Kau berlebihan," Tanya Natasha.

"Hei! Apa itu terlalu berlebihan bagimu, aku bicara apa adanya,"Ucap Laura.

"Terimakasi Laura,".

"Sama-sama," Kemudian keheningan kembali lagi disekitar mereka, namun selang beberapa menit suara bising terdengar dari Via seluler yang berbentuk Walk-Toki, dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

 **Pip-pip-pip**

 **«{Kelk}»** Tiba-tiba Suara Chager Walk-Toki berukuran kecil terdengar diseperti Hp layar cangih akan tetapi alat berkomonikasi seperti ini tidak dijual untuk pasar bebas, dan siapa orang tak tahu aturan yang menghubunginya subuh buta begini.

"Yeah Widow disini?,"Ucap Natasha lalu masang alat Komonikasinya ditelinga seperti Hearset model kecil.

"[Widow maaf aku menghubungimu, namun bisakah kau datang kerumahku sekarang? Ini penting pesawat pribadiku sudah mengarah kesana],"Ucap Tony.

"Eh?,"

 **OoOOOoO-o0o*O*o0o-OoOOOoO**

"Bisah kau jelaskan apa maksutnya, aku dipanggil **Jarvis**?! Aku sudah kemari dan mana Tony, bukanya dia memanggilku dan tahu-tahu dari kediaman Baron, Jet pribadinya sudah bertengger disana,"Ucap Natasha dengan nada datar mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku **Miss-Romanoff** ,"Muka Jarvis nampak kikkuk expresinya saat menatap aura seram dari Natasha, semenjak Jarvis telah memiliki tubuh baru bernama **Vision** dia nampak bisa mengunakan expresi seperti apa-pun itu saat bertingkah dan bicara.

"Hai! Widow,"Seorang pemuda bertopi terbalik berwarna merah dengan piama Alpocadotnya menatap Natasha.

"Akira?,"Ucap Natasha.

"Paman Tony, berkata akan pergi sebentar dan memintaku untuk mengantarmu kekamarmu, tidak hanya kau Captain, juga datang kemari,"Ucap Akira sembari tersenyum manis.

"Oh, oke!,"Ucap Natasha menghela nafas ternyata tidak hanya dirinya Steve Rogers Aka Captain America disini.

 **OoOOOoO-o0o*O*o0o-OoOOOoO**

"Apa dia benar-benar datang?,"Ucap Cloud.

"Kurasa dia akan datang?,"Ucap Rain menghelah nafas dalam-dalam, "Kita tahu bahwa dia, orang yang suka bercanda namun ada batasnya, dan dapat dipercaya,"Ucap Rain.

Kedua pemuda itu berhasil turun dari gunung dengan mengunakan alat 'Pemindah tempat, alat Teleportasi yang berguna untuk dalam satu dunia saja dan saat ini kedua bersaudara itu sekarang berada dipuncak salah satu menara Montel yang tak jauh dari Menara Avegers Tower.

"Ah! Tak kusangka kalian benar-benar menungguku disini, bahkan kuhargai kalian membuka pelindung Selulerku yang sudah terpasang pengaman sempurna,"Sebuah suara Tony dalam balutan prisai baja, dengan penuh percaya diri berdiri dihadapan mereka dan nampak menatap dua anak kembar, membuat dua sikembar nampak tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku membuka fasilitas selulermu Paman Tony,"Ucap Cloud sembari tersenyum, dan tampa Ragu memanggil Tony dengan sebutan paman.

"Hei apa kau salah memanggil namaku," tanya Tony dengan alis mengedut aneh, apa Iron-man sedang bingung? Siapa yang peduli?.

"Apa salahnya, bersikap sopan orang yang lebih tua,"Ucap Cloud menaikan alisnya sebelah.

"Ah...Halooo kalian berdua, Paman Tony, kami minta tolong sesuatu padamu,"Jawab Rain menyela pembicaraan Cloud dan Tony.

"Ya tentu saja tapi bisakah kalian ikut denganku kerumahku?,"Tanya Tony. "Tapi biasa kalian pegangan padaku,"Ucap Tony.

"Tentu saja paman,"Ucap keduanya.

 **OoOOOoO-o0o*O*o0o-OoOOOoO**

Setelah kembalinya Tony dan membawa Cloud dan Rain, Tak disangka Vision,Clif, Natasha dan Steve sudah berkumpul diteras Tower menunggu kedatangan Tony, dan Rain pun menceritakan secara garis besar tentang apa yang mereka inginkan dan.

 **5 Menit kemudian**

"Kalian berdua penjelajah waktu?,"Pertanyaan Tony membuat semua terkesan kaku, untuk sebuah awalan pembicaraan. Natasha,Vision, Steve dan Cilf(yang awalnya juga ternyata dipaksa ikut) menatap serius kearah Rain dan Cloud menunggu jawaban

"Kami datang untuk mencari 'Kubus **(Tesseract)** ',"Jawab Cloud langsung menjawab.

"Kubus **(Tesseract)** ,"Ucap Cap dengan alis sedikit ditegakan.

"Sebuah penghianat berniat mencuri Kubus tersebut dari keamana **SHIELD** , orang yang mencurinya berhasil diringkus Avengers akan tetapi sebuah kesalahan sebuah portal waktu membuat Kubus itu jatuh keabad ini,"Jelas Cloud.

"Jadi? Kalian adalah **SHIELD** atau kalian **Avengers**?,"Tanya Natasha, membuat Cloud memandang dengan pandangan aneh pada Natasha kemudian tersenyum.

"Kami bukan dari keduanya Mam, tapi misi kami memang datang dari Avengers"Ucap Rain mengangguk, namun senyumanya pada Widow terlihat dalam artian lain.

"Berapa usia kalian,"Tanya Steve nampaknya ini introgasi antar dua dimensi.

"17 tahun paman,"Jawab Cloud.

"Yah Terlalu muda namun untuk Prajurit atau pun pahlawan Avegers,"Jarvis menatap dengan pandangan meneliti Rain dan Cloud.

"Lalu misi pasti kalian?,"Steve kembali bertanya.

"Misi kami berdua adalah membawa kubus **(Tesseract)** itu kembali kedunia yang seharusnya,"Jawab Rain membuat keadaan hening dalam beberapa menit.

Hening!

.

3

.

2

.

1

"Ah! Aku paham maksut kalian,"Ucap Steve, Semua manusia disana memandang kearahnya dan dia mulai menghelah nafas. "Jadi maksutmu bahayanya mengancam dunia ini jika ada dua kekuatan kubus **(Tesseract)** ada didunia yang sama, dan jika jatuh dipihak yang jahat, tidak hanya Loki, bahkan penjahat lainya akan berusaha mendapatkanya dan menimbulkan masalah besar,"Ucap Steve menatap Rain dan Cloud bergantian membuat kedua kembar bersaudara itu mengangguk datar.

"Hipotesa anda benar Paman Steve,"Jawab Cloud sembari tersenyum.

"P-Paman Steve?,"Sekarang Steve yang bingung.

"Apa kita harus menghubungi Thor?,"Tanya Natasha mengabaikan kebingungan Steve.

"Kurasa sulit, bagai mana mungkin menghubungi Si-Dewa sombong itu,"Ucap Tony menaikan sebelah alis, dengan Acuh meski dia adalah anggota Avengers resmi Hubungan Tony dan Thor tidak terlalu baik(sebenarnya).

"Kurasa Dia, Juga akan kemari, Paman Tony,"Ucap Rain. Dan kembali lagi pandangan semua orang menatap kearah sikembar bersamaan bersamaan dengan Cahaya petir bergemuruh menampilkan kilatan yang menyambar-nyambar di beranda Avengers Tower.

"Hey dia datang,"Ucap Cap dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kuharap dia tak datang dengan cara menghancurkan barang-barang yang kutata diberanda rumahku!,"Ucap Tony melirik Captain, membuat Rain, Cloud dan Natasha saling berpandang. "Papper akan memarahiku, kalian tahu!? pria itu pernah datang berkunjung dan menghancurkan pohon bonsai milik Papper dan imbasnya Papper mendiamkan aku selama 2 minggu,"Bola mata Tony melotot tajam menbuat Captain hanya tersenyum miris.

" _Kasihan sekali_..."Pikir Rain, Natasha dan Cloud dalam hati.

"Baiklah Saya catat itu!,"Ucap Vision.

"Tak usah kau catatat Jarvis,"Jawab Tony menghela nafas.

"Nampaknya dia benar-benar datang,"Natasha kalem Usai mengatakan itu, sebuah portal cahaya terbuat dari Petir.

 **DEZZZZNNNNGGGG!**

Cahaya Portal menghilang, secara bersamaan dengan, kemunculan Lelaki Jangkung, berambut keemasan panjang, dengan bola mata biru, begitu amat tampan, dengan busana ala Kerajaan dengan Armor ketat ala bangsawan zaman Yunani yang menutup tubuhnya yang sangat luar biasa proposonal bahkan mengalahkan model binaragawan Pangeran ganteng dunia bumi, bersamaan jubah merah nampak begitu gagah pada tampilanya, dia mengunakan Palu besar ditanganya berdiri tegap bagai patung porselen yang mahal.

"Ah apa kalian membicarakan aku?,"Pertanyaan Lelaki itu, atau panggil saja dengan sebutan Thor yang menjadi mimpi buruk Tony, nampak berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kenapa kau kemari?,"Tanya Tony.

"Sudah lah Tuan, tak ada yang hancur sekarang,"Ucap Vision.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari Thor?,"Tanya Cilf.

"Ini Soal Kubus **(Tesseract)** , mungkin tidak masuk akal Namun Afgars merasakan kekuatan aneh setara dengan kekutan Kubus **(Tesseract)** ,demi-"

"Wow-Wow! Sabar kau dewa petir, kau bisa masuk dan menjelaskan tak perlu membiarkan kita bicara sambil berdiri,"Ucap Tony.

"Ah! Rain aku mengantuk!,"Ucap Cloud berbisik pada Rain dan mulai Merajuk seperti anak kecil, dan Natasha nampak mendengar ucapanya.

"BISAKAH KITA BICARA DIDALAM?,"Ucap Natsha, dengan muka meraut nampaknya wanita itu masih ngantuk.

"Te-tentu saja,"Ucap Thor dengan nada kikuk, sepertinya kemarahan Widow cukup membuat nyalinya sedikit ciut.

 **[{Bersambung}]**

 **Triva :**

-Hikaru dan Akira saya singgung dari Anime manga-marvel Jepang yang berjudul 'D-SMAS AVENGER yang muncul 2014 lalu.

-Rain(diambil dari arti : Hujan) dan Cloud(diambil dari kata Awan) adalah dua Karakter OC yang sudara kembar sebenarnya punya terikatan penuh dengan Avengers yang statusnya masih Rahasia.

 **(Indonesia)**

 **Rabu-16-September-2015**


	2. Chapter 2 : Part 2 - Desas-Desus

_"Ini Soal Kubus_ _ **(Tesseract)**_ _, mungkin tidak masuk akal Namun Afgars merasakan kekuatan aneh setara dengan kekutan Kubus_ _ **(Tesseract)**_ _,demi-"_

 _"Wow-Wow! Sabar kau dewa petir, kau bisa masuk dan menjelaskan tak perlu membiarkan kita bicara sambil berdiri,"Ucap Tony._

 _"Ah! Rain aku mengantuk!,"Ucap Cloud berbisik pada Rain dan mulai Merajuk seperti anak kecil, dan Natasha nampak mendengar ucapanya._

 _"BISAKAH KITA BICARA DIDALAM?,"Ucap Natsha, dengan muka meraut nampaknya wanita itu masih ngantuk._

 _"Te-tentu saja,"Ucap Thor dengan nada kikuk, sepertinya kemarahan Widow cukup membuat nyalinya sedikit ciut._

 **Avengers : The Fight in Space and Time**

 **by**

 **Lightning Shun**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **Part 2.[Desas desus]**

Usai Tony mengijinkan Semuanya masuk ke 'Avengers Tower' Rain dan Cloud duduk disofa panjang berbulu dan Sang Kakak **'Cloud'** tengah bersandar bahu **'Rain'** Karna nampak kelelahan, **'Natasha'** sedang berada dikursi bartender pribadi Tony mengambil minuman untuknya dan anak-anak yang menjadi tamu mereka, **'Thor'** sedang bersandar disalah satu tiang dinding dengan kalem, **'Steve'** nampak masih ngobrol panjang dengan **Cilf, Vision** tentang beberapa misi selama Cliff pensiun dan **Tony** masih mondar-mandir didepan jendela memikirkan sesuatu, entah apa yang dipikirkanya.

 **TUK!**

"Minumlah ini?,"Ucap Natasha membawa Dua kaleng Susu-ultra(HUT) Segar dimeja dihadapan Rain dan Cloud, Susu kaleng bergambar beruang sembari mengenakan Dress pinky entah kenapa seorang Tony Stark menyukai hal-hal berbau anak-anak juga, entahlah..

"Maaf Aku tak bisa memberikan kalian **'Rum'** mengingat batas usia kalian masih harus diperhitungkan,"Ucap Natasha sembari tersenyum, membuat Cloud tersenyum dan mengambil Kaleng susu, lalu membukanya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Tak masalah Kami Diajar oleh orang tua kami, makan teratur dan menjauhi **'Rum'** Karna belum cukup umur,"Ucap Cloud.

"Sungguh orang tua yang baik,"Ucap Natasha sembari tersenyum dan diberi angukan pasti.

"Yah mereka sangat baik,"Cloud berkata lagi dan meminum Susu dengan Tegukan antusias "Terimakasi atas minumanya!,"Ucap Cloud.

"Terimakasi,"Ucap Rain disamping Cloud.

"Sama-sama,"Ucap Natasha kini ketika tersenyum.

"Oh ya anak-anak kalian berdua akan menginap dimana malam ini,"Tanya Clif melirik ketiganya, Seorang ayah dari tiga anak itu datang mendekati Sofa lalu duduk disamping Natasha.

"Kami mungkin akan menyewa 'Montel selama beberapa minggu',"Ucap Rain.

"Montel,"Seru Steve yang ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan dan duduk disebelah Rain, diamatinya dua anak itu secara serius.

"Yah, Kami akan menyewa sebuah Montel,"Ucap Cloud datar. "Karna kami tak mungkin tiduran dijalanan selama misi kami belum berakhir," Ulasnya panjang kali lebar.

"Tidak-tidak kalian tak perlu montel, kalian akan tinggal bersama kami mengusut masalah ini **BERSAMA!,** "Ucap Tony yang datang kearah mereka, sembari menaikan alis.

"Apa tidak apa?,"Tanya Rain.

"Nope!,"Jawab Tony mantap.

"Kalau begitu, Saya akan memanggil Kepala pelayan untuk membenahi salah satu kamar untuk tamu,"Ucap Vision beranjak.

"Kurasa tidak usah,"Sela Steve datar.

"Maksutmu?,"Tanya Tony melirik Captain America itu dengan nada bingung, apa maksut Steve berkata seperti ini.

"Malam ini biarkan Cloud bermalam dikamarku, aku tidak keberatan,"Ucap Steve menghela nafas, nampaknya pria bloonde itu melirik Natasha dengan tatapan **'Kode'**. "Kau tak masalah jika Rain tidur bersamamu-kan Natasha?,"Tanya Steve lagi seolah memberi isyarat dingin lewat delikan matanya, dan Natasha sepertinya mau diajak kerja sama soal ini.

"Ah aku tak masalah, akan ada jalur lebih hemat, Rain ikut denganku,"Ucap Natasha menarik gadis itu.

"Ayo Cloud, kutunjukan kamar Steve kebetulan kamarku berdekatan dengan kamar Steve,"Ucap Cilf lalu menatap Cloud, hanya mengangguk patuh menarik tasnya mengikuti Clif.

"Kenapa kau?menyuruh anak itu tidur denganmu apa kau begitu tertariknya dirimu dengan mereka,"Ucap Tony sedikit berbisik pada Steve saat Natasha,Clif, Rain dan Cloud meninggalkan Ruangan utama.

"Aku ingin mengawasi mereka, kurasa ini baik untuk jaga-jaga, kita tak bisa mempercayai keterangan mereka seutuhnya,"Ucap Steve membuat melirik Tony, dengan anggukan paham.

 **OoOOOoO-o0o*O*o0o-OoOOOoO**

 **[Room Bed Natasha]**

"Kau nyaman ini adalah ruangan tidurku sementara, aku biasanya mengunakan kamar ini untuk tidur, meski tak selalu juga,"Tanya Natasha, saat Natasha membawa Rain memasuki sebuah ruangan cukup luas dan mewah ditengah ruangan terdapat Bed ukuran KingSize mewah, dengan paduan warna gold dan bludru biru.

"Aku suka, trimakasi."Ucap Rain lalu menurunkan tas lonjongnya diatas meja, dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya, ada Radio kecil, Laptop, beberapa pasang baju Bow\ panah dan tas yang masih berisi digeletak disamping meja.

"Kau pemanah?,"Tanya Natasha melirik Panah-ala Crosser yang terbuat dari logam hitam yang lentur dan bisa dilipat berwarna hitam, dengan anak panah yang berisi 300 lebih tempat penyimpanan.

"Aku bisa mengunakan berbagai sejata meski baru pertama melihatnya, namun diantara semua senjata yang kucoba, Aku lebih menyukai hobi panah, Tutorku yang memberikanya,"Tutur Rain mengengam busur, dengan tatapan serius. "Dia bilang panah ini selalu menemaninya dimana-pun saat bertugas dulu,"Ucap Rain, sembari menatap kalem. "Hingga sekarang dia memberi Busur-Panah ini, untukku,"Ucapnya tersenyum kalem.

"Panah itu amat ber-arti bagimu," Natasha tersenyum kalau" **But** ,Aku seperti melihat panah itu sebelumnya!,"

"Sungguh?,"Sebuah senyuman tersinggung kembali dibibir Rain, ditatapnya Natasha. " **So** ' Nama apa yang pantas kupanggil olehmu Agent **Romonoff**?,"Tanya Rain.

" **Widow**!,"Ucap Natasha.

"Senang berkerja sama denganmu **Widow** ,"

 **[Room Bed Steve Geogre]**

"Ini kamarnya,"Seru Cilf.

"Terimakasi sudah mengantarku,"Ucap Cloud menatap ruangan mewah dengan dominant warna abu-abu yang terkesan mewah memenuhi kamar, Tempat tidur besar, dengan bahan bludru, amat megah dengan Almari terbuat dari jati-ala moderen dan beberapa perhiasan seperti kaca dan lampu kristal terlihat begitu Romawi-stik.

"Bagaimana dengan Kamar ini, apa buruk untukmu?,"Tanya Clif dengan nada sedikit riang.

"Ah! Tentu saja tidak!,"Ucap Cloud sembari Mengeleng kuat kepalanya. "Kamar ini amat mewah, bagiku merasakan kamar dengan tempat yang hangat, bisa kunilai paman Tony merancang semua kamar ala berkelas satu ini?,"Ucap Cloud.

"Yeah! Dia itu memang, orang sok-keren-kerenan,"Ucap Cilf sembari mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau begitu aku juga harus kembali, kekamarku aku juga harus bicara pada istriku soal penarikan paksa oleh Tony,"Ucap Cliff meninggalkan Cloud sendirian sembari mengenggam ponsel miliknya.

" _Aku tahu Paman-Cliff kau memang laki-laki yang baik_ ,"Ucap Cloud dalam hati sembari melirik tasnya sendiri mengambil sebuah kotak seperti kotak cincin, dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu-kecil yang hanya dibatasi dengan pemisah ruang langsung mengambil benda itu dan melemparnya ketanah. "Mari selesaikan pekerjaan,"Cloud menghelah nafas.

Secara tiba-tiba sebuah Hologram dengan bulatan berwarna Ungu, muncul disana bersamaan terdengar sebuah suara Robotic ala Jarvis "Malam Tuan Cloud,"

"Malam Sora,".

 **Kembali**

 **keruang Avengers-Team Room.**

"Kemana dua sudara itu?,"Tanya Thor, yang kini sedang duduk disofa sembari memakan Chikens-wing-Crespe-hod-Red(?) Yang dipesan dari Kantor cabang Restoran yang dikelola oleh Tony, dan nampaknya menjadi makanan kesukaan sang-pangeran dibumi.

"Mereka sedang bersama dengan Tn Cillf dan Ms Romonoff,"Ucap Vision sembari menghela nafas datar.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Captain, aku ingin dengar ide-mu,"Pertanyaan serius Tony nampak tak seperti sebelumnya, ucapan penuh kekonyolan dan lawakan hilang begitu saja.

"Idenya adala-"Belum sempat Steve bicara, suaranya terpotong dengan munculnya hologram, Seorang lelaki asal Australia, berkulit tan, kepala plontos dengan salah satu matanya mengunakan penutup matanya, dan tegas menggunakan kaus Rajutan hitam, celana kain-hitam, dan Sepatu boots hitam.

 **PYSTT!**

"Muncul juga kau, mengagetkanku saja Fury-berkepala bolam,"Ucap Steve dengan Raut mengkerut.

" _{Diamlah Kakek-kakek tua, apa kau mencium ibumu dengan mulut sekotor itu}_ ,"Hologram Fury, melirik kearah Steve dengan tawa hambar. " _{Aww..kau menyakitiku kawan}_ " Balasnya dengan nada sedikit getir.

"Ah! Maaf aku yang meminta Friday untuk, menghubunginya,"Ucap Tony. Sementara Thor terkekek kecil sembari makan.

 **[Maafkan saya menghubung Tn Fury, dan saat saya bertanya pada Sir, Beliau mengizinkan saya]** Ucap Friday Suara Robotic Friday terdengar datar dan tegas mengema keseluruh ruangan.

" _{Baiklah tolong ceritakan apa yang tak kupahami sekarang}_ ,"Ucap Fury tampa basa-basi.

"Baiklah Ini Soal, _Kubus_ _ **(Tesseract)**_ yang jatuh kedunia ini, _"_ Ucap Thor mulai bicara.

"{Apa maksutmu?},"Tanya Fury dengan nada tegas dan terlihat alisnya mengkerut. "{Bukankah _Kubus_ _ **(Tesseract)**_ Sudah dibawa olehmu sendiri Thor? Kau pasti tak-lupa bukan saat kau membawa adikmu si-biang onar, Loki turut serta denganmu?},"Tanya Fury memadang Thor.

" _Kubus_ _ **(Tesseract)**_ _._ Yang kubawa masih ada ditempatnya, dan tidak tergeser seinci-pun dari Kuil-suci, _"_ Jelas Thor memperbaiki posisinya dan suara beratnya masih ingin keluar. "Tapi pihak **Gravindall** orang-orang pendeteksi tenaga yang berada Asgars menyimpulkan, ada sebuah kekuatan yang kuatnya sama dengan _Kubus_ _ **(Tesseract)**_ yang Asgars jaga,"Ucap lelaki yang merupakan Pangeran dari Kerajaan Asgars dan pewaris palu pusaka kekuatan petir -Thor.

"{Tapi mana mungkin, jika sejak awal _Kubus_ _ **(Tesseract)**_ ada dua bukanya kita bisa mendeteksi kemunculanya sedari dulu},"Tanya Fury.

"Tidak kemuculan dia, hanya pada saat ini saja dan baru-baru ini saja terjadi,"Ucap Tony dengan nada datar.

"{Dari mana penjelasan itu muncul jika ada yang _Kubus_ _ **(Tesseract)**_ kedua muncul didunia ini},"Tanya Fury dengan tatapan menuntut penjelasan.

"Tadi sebelum aku mengontakmu aku bertemu, dua orang anak yang mengaku datang dari masa depan dan mereka diminta Avengers untuk mengambil Kubus itu,"Ucap Tony.

"Kau bercanda Tony, itu sama sekali tidak lucu, **John Titor ,Sir Victor Goddard, Jacques Vallee** yang katanya dari penjelajah waktu, bahkan desas-desus belum berhasil, dikuak dengan ilmu pengetahuan, bahkan Mereka masih sekedar Misteri yang belum ada pembuktianya dengan teknologi yang dikembangkan selama bertahun-tahun, Lalu bagai mana sekarang?, apa kau mau jadi gila juga Tony!},"Tanya Fury panjang kali lebar.

"Mungkin ini terdengar agak gila, Fury,"Ucap Steve.

" _{Ya-ya, I Now, akan tetapi, ini omong kosong dan-}_ "Hologram Fury nampak berpose berpikir dan berkata " _{Satu-satunya jalan kita harus bertemu Dr Bruce untuk membicarakan masalah ini}_ ,"Ucap Fury.

"Aku setuju, Tapi semenjak hari itu kudengar dia terakhir pesawatnya jatuh kelaut Banda,"Ucap Thor.

"Bagaimana jika kau datang Ke Avengers-tower, mari kita Selesaikan masalah Ini jika urusan bumi maka **SHIELD** juga tetap harus ikut campur soal masalah ini,"Ucap Tony.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi untuk tidur," Steve tegas, lalu meninggalkan Ruangan dengan nada tak ada kata tapi. Dan pas itu pula Cilf baru lewat.

"Dia baik-baik saja?,"Tanya Cilf melirik kearah perginya Steve, lalu menatap Thor.

"Ah dia nampak marah,"Ucap Thor lalu melirik Hologram Fury. "Apa kau akan datang Sudara-Fury,"Ucap Thor menghelah Nafas.

" _{Tentu saja, kami akan mengurusnya dan besok aku akan datang kesana}_ "Sela Fury.

 **STEVE ROGERS :**

Steve berjalan kearah kamarnya, dengan nada gontai sembari berpikir amat keras, untuk tahap-tahap yang akan dilakukanya nanti, besok Fury akan datang untuk menemui Cloud dan Rain kira-kira dia akan mengawali semuanya darimana, kadang kala 'otak pintar'nya tak bisa bekerja untuk menciptakan Ide apa-pun.

 **CLEK!**

Steve membuka pintu kamarnya dan. "Ah Cloud apa yang sedang kau lakukan Cloud?,"Tanya Steve usai membuka pintu dengan nada sedikit kaget melirik disekitar Cloud ada berbagai portal dan hologram yang melayang disekitarnya, semacam benda yang dimilik perangkat hologram Tony Stark namun kapasitas berbentuk seperti Jarvis tapi Versi lebih kecil.

"Ah hey Paman Steve, Kebetulan aku sedang memperbaiki settingan Komonikasiku yang rusak, soalnya aku sulit menghubungi tempatku, sejak sampai ditempat ini aku sulit menghubungi mereka,"Jelas Cloud Santai. "Tenang Saja Paman Steve saya akan mengecilkan suara tombolnya, jika anda ingin tidur duluan,"Ucap Cloud.

"Tidak masalah untuku,"Jawab Steve datar.

[ **Tuan Steve Rogers, Nama Saya adalah 'Sora' L.A Milik Tuan Cloud, Senang bertemu anda lagi!** ] Ucap sebuah suara Pria dengan sangat datar L.A.

"Lagi?Apa aku pernah ketemu kalian sebelumnya,"Ucap Steve dengan nada bingung.

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa,"Ucap Cloud. "Dia bereaksi karna aku memanggilmu 'Paman',"Ucap Cloud sembari tersenyum dan menatap panel. "Sora? Apa kau sudah bisa mengurus kerusakan alat,"Tanya Cloud.

[ **Kerusakan-40%, Virus-35%, dan waktu mengurusnya mungkin memakan waktu dua hari** ] Ucap Sora dengan nada roboticnya.

"Selama itukah!,"Cloud menatap miris, menekukan kepalanya dalam posisi berpikir keras, namun sebelum tangan dipanel komputer, Steve menahan lenganya.

"Kurasa kau harus. Istirahat dan tidak harus mengurus panel itu untuk sementara,"Ucap Steve.

"Tapi pama-"

"Beristirahatlah,"Ucap Steve menatap tajam seolah berkata : (ikuti perintahku!) membuat Cloud mengangguk patuh.

"Good Boy,"

 **OoOOOoO-o0o*O*o0o-OoOOOoO**

 **Esokan harinya**

"Apa tak kepagian kita ke Avengers-Solder bukanya, kita harus ke Avengers Tower, Sir?,"Tanya Hill dengan nada rendah yang ber-asken tegas seperti biasa.

"Aku dengar dari Tony kita akan bertemu dengan mereka di Avengers-Solders pagi ini ," Ucap Fury.

"Nampaknya Jatwalnya dirubah, Direktur,"Ucap lelaki yang kini menjadi Supir sekaligus agent keamanan Fury.

"Kau benar, Dofher,"Ucap Fury menatap pemandangan singkat lewat jendela mobilnya.

"Apa informasi 'Tony' benar-benar bisa dipercaya,"Tanya Hill kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu!,"Ucap Fury sembari mengeleng jenuh dan menghela nafas rendah pada sandaran kursi mobil, muka kurang tidur nampak terlihat pada wajahnya yang berkulit Tan-nya. "Tapi kita harus memastikannya dulu,"Ucap Fury tegas.

"Tuan kita akan segera sampai Di Avengers-Solders,"Ucap Sang Supir, sementara Fury mengangguk.

Mobil Fury melajuh hingga di gerbang, dengan beberapa protokol bangunan, Mobil Fury di cek saat sampai diarea

"Selamat datang Tuan-Fury dan Nn Hill,"Ucap penjaga.

Fury keluar dari mobil yang tadi ditumpanginya bersama Wakilnya Maria-Hill, bersama Doofher seorang supir pribadi sang Direktur SHIELD. Menatap suasana kantor Avengers yang selalu ramai.

"HAI KALIAN BERDUA!,"Panggil Tony tak jauh dari kejauhan usai Fury dan Hill keluar dari mobil.

"Ah terimakasi, atas bantuanya kalian sudah mau datang kemari para kawanku!,"Ucap Tony sembari memutar jari telunjuknya tampa ada kesan Formalitas sama sekali.

"Cukup basa-basinya Kawan ,Sekarang jelaskan urusan apa dan masalahnya timpal,"Fury tampa basa-basi tentang apa-pun dan langsung pada intinya.

"Hei-hei jangan begitu :(, Kita bisa bicara ditempat lebih nyaman tak perlu sampai bicara kelaman dalam keadaan berdiri begini,"Ucap Tony.

Akhirnya Tony sudah bisa membujuk Hill dan Fury, mengikutinya sementara Dofter memutuskan untuk mengurus mobil dan memarkirnya agar lebih aman.

"Oh hai Captain,"

"Ya hai Fury,"

"Aku datang soal-"

"Ya aku paham Fury, mari kita bicarakan ditempat lain, disini terlalu banyak orang,"Ucap Steve.

"Dimana Mereka Cap?,"Tanya Fury menjaba tangan Steve dan keduanya saling berjaba Tangan.

"Mereka ada diruangan Latihanku bersama, Natasha,"Ucap Steve sembari mengangguk. "Mari,"Ucap Steve mempersilahkan Fury dan hill, juga diikuti Tony diruang Latihan.

 **OoOOOoO-o0o*O*o0o-OoOOOoO**

 **BAK! BUK! BAK!**

Suara pukulan benda tumpuk, terdengar dari Ruangan Steve masuki dimana kedua orang pentingnya sedang menunggunya, pas steve membuka pintu ruang matanya melotot saat mendapati.

Rain mengenakan Tang-top Hitam dilehernya terdapat Aphone berwarna abu-abu yang sengaja dipelorotkan kelehernya, dan celana Trainig Jins biru yang longar, sepatu Kets abu-abu dan tampilanya beberbeda dengan kemarin dan saat ini sedang meninju Samsak pasir yang biasanya digunakan Captain America untuk melatih Tinju dan pukulan, Sementara Cloud yang kini tengah duduk mengenakan baju Abu-abu berkera Leher polos, dengan celana dongker, sepatu Kats seperti kemarin, mengenakan Kacamata berlensa, tengah santai duduk di-tempat duduk panjang dipojok Ruangan dengan bermain game PSP, Dan Natasha mengenakan baju Agentnya (Black Widow Clothes) sembari membaca majalah Fasion disamping Cloud.

 **Krik-Krik-Krik-Krik**

"Ah aku tak menyangka, anak itu bisa sesangar itu,"Ucap Tony melirik Rain yang sedang meninju sam-sak dengan Serius, dan Steve melirik Sebuah Samsak yang sudah bolong dan pasirnya berhamburan ketanah, dipinggir ruangan.

"Orang tua seperti apa yang melahirkan, anak dengan jago-berkelahi seperti ini?,"Ucap Fury sembari ternganga agak lebar.

Keadaan didepan mata, membuat Steve, Tony, Fury, dan Hill, hanya diam didepan pintu menatap Rain yang masih fokus pada latihan tinju disana, dan akhirnya Natasha menyadari keberadaan mereka bersama Cloud disampingnya.

"Hei,"Ucap Natasaha melambai-kan mereka, dan menatap ke-empat orang yang mematung didepan pintu, dan akhirnya tersadar dengan sapaan Natasha.

"Dimana Clift? Bukankah tadi saat aku pergi dia masih ada disini?,"Tanya Steve mendekati tempat duduk yang ditempati Natasha dan Cloud menglihkan rasa terkejutnya.

"Tadi Clift, menelpon istrinya makanya dia keluar sebentar,"Ucap Natasha, membuat Steve mengngguk.

"Maaf soal Samsaknya, Rain memecahkanya saat latihan tadi, kami akan segera mengantinya,"Ucap Cloud membungkuk meminta maaf dan mendekati Steve.

"Maafkan aku, hanya agak bosan menunggu,"Ucap Rain mengikuti Cloud,"Aku akan membersihkan Bekas pasirnya nanti,"Ucap Rain.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf!,"Ucap Steve meraih pucuk kepala Cloud dan Rain lalu membelainya.

"Jadi inikah mereka?,"Tanya Fury.

"Ah! Perkenalkan Dia adalah Fury direktur dari SHIELD adalah salah satu agent dan pasukan keamanan Dunia,"Ucap Steve.

"Kami tahu paman Steve!,"Ucap Cloud.

"Ah tak mungkin kami tak mengenali Paman Fury, atau kami sebut Nicholas Joseph atau sapaan"Nick" Fury - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Nicholas Joseph Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Utama menjadi Tombak besi sebagai pemimpin pembentukan Avengers,"Ucap Cloud sembari tersenyum.

"Apa dia memanggilku paman Fury?,"Kini Fury nampak menaikan sebelah alisnya yang tengah mengerut.

"Apa kami salah bilang?!,"Tanya Rain.

"Ah!Tak kusangka saja kau memanggilku dengan panggilan paman,"Ungkap Fury dengan posisi menganga, namun tak lama kemudian. "Aku mendengar jika kalian berdua adalah orang dari masa-depan apakah benar?!,"Ucap Fury dengan tajam.

"Ya memang benar!,"Ucap Cloud datar sembari menyakui PSP-nya dalam saku jaketnya, sementara Rain berjalan mengambil Jaketnya yang berada diujung dekat Ring."Kami adalah seorang agent dari masa depan yang mencari _Kubus_ _ **(Tesseract)**_ yang terjatuh dari masa ini, untuk itulah kami dikirim,"Jelas Rain.

"Lalu siapa yang mengirim kalian kesini?,"Tanya Fury.

Usai mendengar pertanyaan itu, Baik Rain dan Cloud sama-sama saling pandang, mata keduanya lalu menatap salah seorang dewasa yang berada disana dan itu adalah :

"Yang mengirim kami adalah! Paman Tony,"Ucap kedunya bersamaan.

"Heeeeeh!," Fury, Steve, Natasha dan Hill lalu memandang tak percaya pada Tony.

"Itu tak mungkin!,"Ucap Steve kaget.

"Ilmuan gila ini! Apa kalian bercanda anak-anak!,"Tanya Fury.

"Sibodoh ini?,"Tanya Hill.

Mendapat ketiga teguran dari Steve\Hill dan Fury, membuat Tony bengong sebengongnya, sementara duo kembar hanya tersenyum miris, menatap Tony yang dilecehkan. Bersamaan dengan itu Cliff baru saja masuk kedalam dan menatap bingung. "Apa aku ketinggalan Sesuatu yang penting?!,"Tanyanya memecahkan keheningan.

"Ah tidak,"jawab Natasha datar.

 **Bersambung**

 **(Indonesia)**

 **Sabtu-14-November-2015**


	3. Chapter 3 : Part 3 - Sesi Kejujuran

_Mendapat ketiga teguran dari Steve\Hill dan Fury, membuat Tony bengong sebengongnya, sementara duo kembar hanya tersenyum miris, menatap Tony yang dilecehkan. Bersamaan dengan itu Cliff baru saja masuk kedalam dan menatap bingung. "Apa aku ketinggalan Sesuatu yang penting?!,"Tanyanya memecahkan keheningan._

 _"Ah tidak,"jawab Natasha datar._

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **Avengers : The Fight in Space and Time**

 **by**

 **Lightning Shun**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **Part 3.[Sesi Kejujuran]**

"Tidak paman,"Rain mengeleng menatap Clif hingga tersenyum tipis diwajahnya, sementara Cloud berjalan kearah tempat duduk untuk mengambil baju Sudari kembarnya, yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

"Rai bajumu,"Panggilnya.

"Terimakasi,"Rain mengambil baju-Hoodienya dan mengenakanya segera mungkin, dan Cloud masih terus memperhatikan sang-sudarinya.

"Jika kau selalu latihan terus tubuhmu bisa berotot,"Ucap Cloud. "Kadang Ayah selalu mengatakan hal itu,"Ucap Cloud dengan pandangan Starkatis.

"Teme? Justru itu mauku!,"Ucap Rain, dan ucapanya membuat semua orang yang ada disana termaksut sang adik hanya menghelah nafas berat tak iklas.

"Lalu Sekarang kita akan bicara dimana?!,"Tanya Fury menatap Steve datar. "Sudah cukup Aku mendapat struk ringan yang muncul hari ini, dan aku minta penjelasan kalian, Paham,"Jawab Fury.

"Sebenarnya ini hal yang juga tidak kami pahami,"Jelas Natasha, menatap Rain. "Tapi hari ini mereka kami bawa kemari untuk pertanyaan itu,"Jelas wanita cantik berdarah russia tersebut.

"Ada baiknya kita mengobrol diruang santai kita,"Tawar Cliff.

"Ah! Cliff Saran benar aku akan meminta Friday memesan secara online, **Kembab** enak yang buatan perushaan makanan milik **STARK** ,"Ucap Tony membanggakan kekayaanya diberbagai jenis perusahaan dari pabrik perluru, misil, Transportasi, musium, Bank, sekolah, pasukan, Kuliner dan lain-lain, cabangnya berada diberbagai belahan dunia.

"Ayo Kebetulan ada Thor diruang Santai,"Ucap Steve lalu mengangguk, dan Tony lalu meminta Friday mengirim pesan Kembab Sepesialnya yang dikirim secepat kilat.

"Jadi?,"Tanya Fury. "Kalian adalah Seseorang yang dikirim oleh **Tony-Stark** masa depan untuk mengambil kubus itu,"Tanyanya dengan Santai sembari mengabil sepotong kembab yang masih hangat, karna dibawah langsung oleh tony yang diambil oleh duplilkat lron-man atau Jarvis-Iron yang sekarang telah diambil kendalinya oleh Friday.

"Oh rasa kembab benar enak sekali!,"Ucapan polos dari Vision, Aka Jarvis yang telah mendapat tubuhnya setelah kejadian sebelumnya, ia bukan lagi sebagai mesin berotak jenius yang menjadi Asisten Tony dimana-pun, karna ia telah memiliki tubuh baru, meski begitu Vision tetap selalu bersama Tony.

"Benar,"Jelas Rain kembali ketopik sebelumnya dengan tenang.

"KAU BERBOHONG!,"Jawab Fury.

"Setelah memasuki abad ini, Mikro gelombang kami terputus hingga kami tak bisa bicara dengan mereka saat ini,"Ucap Cloud mukanya nampak muram membicarakan hal ini.

"Itukah keterangan kalian?! Tapi apa kalian yakin aku bisa mempercayai kalian, tidak mungkin jugakan? kalau memang benar kalian datang dari masa-depan, dan jika ternyata berkata benar dan ternyata kalian adalah pihak musuh dan bersandiwara dengan tujuan berbeda,"Jelas Fury waspada.

"Paman Fury memang selalu waspada,"Ucap Cloud.

"Kau juga memang selalu mewanti-wanti hal seperti ini juga saat kami dimasa depan,"Ucap Rain.

"Jangan keluar dari percakapan ini, anak-anak! Beri kami bukti,"Ucap Fury tajam.

"Bagaimana Sora,"Panggil Rain tiba-tiba seorang anak berambut coklat nampak muncul disamping Cloud sebagai Hologram dan memadatkan diri senyata mungkin, tersenyum manis dan ramah, ia mengenakan kaus hitam dan celana abu-abu dongker, mencirikan anak-anak 15 atau 18 tahun yang nampak terdiri, dan wajahnya diambil dari keturunan Asia.

[ _ **Maafkan aku Rai, kondisi kerusakanku tak bisa diperbaiki saat ini juga**_ ]Ucap Hologram Sora dengan tatapan bersalah. [ _ **Kurasa Ayah bisa memperbaikiku**_ ]Ucapnya sembari mengedipkan mata pada Tony.

"Apa tadi itu adalah kedipan untuku?,"Tanya Tony menunjuk Sora."Siapa anak itu?!,"Tanyanya menunjuk Sora.

"Dia adalah Sora,"Ucap Cloud mendekati Sora dan menepuk pundak Sora pelan, sementara Sora yang ditepuk pundaknya hanya tersenyum melirik sang tuanya. "Dia adalah Sora, seperti Friday yang menjadi mesin-jenius milik Paman Tony dia adalah Asistenku dan sekaligus Sahabatku,"Jawab Cloud.

"Artinya?!,"Tanya Thor.

"Ta-Tapi bukankah dia adalah Hologram tapi mengapa bisa disentuh, secara personal Sebuah Hologram tak akan bisa disentuh karna ia hanyalah manupulasi gambar?!,"Tanya Cliff sementara Cloud tersenyum mengangguk.

"Memang benar!,"Ucap Cloud merangkul bahu Sora dan sementara Sora hanya tersenyum manis. "Dia adalah Hologram beku, yang mana dia memiliki manupulasi yang bisa tercipta 100%, hingga keberadaanya tak ubahnya adalah kenyataan,"Ucap Cloud.

"Siapa yang menciptakanya,"Ucap Tony.

"Sora adalah Ciptaan dari anda sendiri Paman Tony,"Ucap Rain tersenyum sementara Tony terdiam kaget. "Tapi kalau Hologram beku ini hasil rancangan Original buatan Cloud sendiri,"Jawabnya menatap Cloud dan Sora bergantian.

"Jadi?,"Tanya Fury memotong percakapan.

"Kami memang tak punya bukti,"Jawab Cloud. "Ditambah alat-alatku mengalami masalah dan butuh perbaikan berhari-hari,"Jelasnya sembari melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Tapi kami bisa punya bukti lain kalau kami berada ditempat kalian,"Jawab Rain.

"Caranya?!,"Tanya Tony.

"Nah kebetulan Paman Thor ada disini?!,"Panggil Rain melirik Thor yang sedang duduk santai disofa dan makan kembab ( _and sebagai pendengar yang baik_ ), dan membuat alis Thor berkedut, saat ditatap, semua pandangan pada lelaki tersebut. "Ada apa kenapa menatapku, seperti itu?!,"Tanyanya seolah mendivisi tatapan sang gadis yang tengah memandanginya.

"Bolehkah kau meletakan palumu diatas meja ini,"Tanya Rain. Ungkapan itu seketika nampak membuat raut semua manusia dan seorang dewa tersebut meraut begitu tegangnya, akibat pertanyaan seorang anak yang meminta Palu pusaka milik Thor, mau apa dia dengan palu magis-penguasa cahaya, kedewaan yang amat luar biasa dan hanya digenggam oleh kaum atau umat tertentu.

"Jangan nak!Dia senjata yang berbahaya, Nak ada apa dengan paluku?,"Tanya Thor, menatap seram, Si kembari dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan. "Dia bukanlah mainan,"Jawabnya.

"Biarkan kami mencoba mengangkatnya?,"Jelas Rain enteng.

"APA!,"Ucapan tersebut membuat semua manusia dan Dewa diruangan itu kembali, dalam Zona muram dengan penuh rasa terkejutan. Sekaligus tak percaya.

"Apa kalian bercanda!?,"Sekarang Natasha yang menatap Rain sembari memiringkan kepalanya, pasal tak ada seorang pun yang sanggup mengangkat benda penguasa Dataran Azahar, yang datang dari Dewa, bahkan seorang Hulk dengan kemampuan mengerikan pun tak sanggup mengangkatnya. Ya tampa mengabaikan Vision yang satu-satunya mampu memengang dan mengangkat benda itu, tapi ( _maafkan aku_ ) jika Author lupa mengatakanya diawal tentang Vision.

"Lelucon tak lucu anak-anak,"Jawab Fury.

"Ini bukan lelucon Paman Fury,"Tatap Cloud Starkatis.

"Kalian yakin,"Ucap Natasha lagi.

"Kami yakin Widow,"Jawab Rain.

"Aku rasa ini bisa dicoba!,"Jawab Steve kemudian, mengguma pelan sembari mengangguk paham.

"Kau yakin soal ini? Sudara Steve,"Tanya Thor dengan tatapan tak percaya, melempar pandangan pada Steve dengan tatapan aneh.

"Yah! Jika itu keinginan mereka,"Jawab Steve menghelah nafas datar. "Mungkin kita bisa mengabulkan permintaan mereka, agar bisa memberikan mereka kesempatan guna membela diri,"Jelas Steve.

"Baiklah!,"Jawab Thor terdiam cahaya putih lalu terlihat ditanganya, memunculkan palu agungnya dan meletakan benda itu diatas meja, saat seulas senyum sinis nampak mengembang dari bibirnya. "Nah Silakan diangkat palu ini Nona kecil,"Jawab Thor.

"Bukan aku yang mengakatnya,"Jelas Rain datar, tatapanya beralih pada Sudara kembar lelakinya. "Tapi Cloud akan mengakatnya,"Jawabnya.

"Aku tak masalah,"Jawab Cloud datar sembari mendekati meja tempat Palu tersebut terletakan.

Seluruh tatapan bertuju pada Cloud, saat pemuda itu mengulurkan tanganya, dengan wajah tampa penuh keraguan, ia menghelah nafas perlahan mencari keyakinanya. "Akan kubuktikan jika kami ada dipihak kalian,"Ucapnya.

Tangan itu mengepal kuat lalu menyentuh benda keramat tersebut dan mengenggamnya. Lalu dengan sekali hentadDkan ia menarik, tungkai lengan dengan tegap, bersamaan tatapan tiada percaya dari semua mahluk bahwa keyataan bahwa selain Vision ternyata Cloud dapat mengangkat palu tersebut. "Jadi Inilah buktinya,"Ucap Cloud datar.

"Bagaimana?!,"Tanya Rain

"What the hell!?,"Tony dan Fury nampak berkata secara otomatis, mulut mereka nampak ternganga otomatis.

"Aku rasa aku akan percaya ini!,"Ucap Sang Dewa dengan mulut ikut ternganga lebar.

" **OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

" **[Ah! Benda itu jatuh pada radius 30 dalam dalaman 5 sampa 9 lautan banda]** ,"Seulas ucapan Friday mengema disetiap tempat dalam ruang kendali yang menjadi inti **Avengers** yang terdapat 30 Agent kendali ditambah puluhan staff yang tampak berlalu lalang suana sibuk benar-benar terlihat dari aktifitas yang dimulai sejak pagi.

"Lapor Cap!,"Ucap Seorang Agent wanita, berambut bob dengan wajah Asia, berkulit kuning tengah menatap Steve dengan serius.

"Ya!,"

"Laporan pemeriksaan anak kembar itu sudah keluar,"Ucapnya dengan nada serius sembari mengeluarkan beberapa cacatan hasil Riset.

"Huh! Susunan dokument apa itu?,"Tanya Tony dengan penasaran, ia tak tahu rencana apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Rivalnya satu-ini. "Dan apa maksutnya dengan pemeriksaan, jelaskan padaku!,"Ucap Tony dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan, sementara yang ditanya hanya menghelah nafas bosan.

"Riset ini kuambil dari sampel rambut Cloud yang ada dikamarku dan Natasha ,"Ucap Steve yang menatap Natasha yang saat ini tak jauh bersama Cloud dan Rain sembari membicarakan banyak hal disofa santai, yang hanya jadi pemisah kaca bening antara ruangan utama dan ruang santai.

"Pintar juga!,"Jawab Cliff.

"Aku tak menduga kalian dapat, memikirkan ide itu,"Ucap Tony.

"Jadi apa hasilnya taktik, tuan jenius,"Ucap Tony dengan nada menyindir Steve.

"Aku juga ingin mendengarnya Sudara-Steve,"Ucap Thor.

"Sesuatu yang hebat melebihi hal yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya,"Jelas wanita itu, membuka berkas hasil Risetnya.

"Jelaskan **Clow** ,"Jawab Steve pada wanita berinisial Clow, melirik Steve sebentar dan matanya kembali mengarah pada map yang ia bawa seraya wanita itu mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Baik Chap! Dalam tubuhnya mereka memiliki genetik yang sama dan susunanya normal manusia kembar dan sehat, namun saat kami meneliti lebih dalam, didalam tubuh Sudara lelakinya ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa,"Jelas Clow sembari mengerut kening, tak hanya dokter itu yang wajah dan rautnya berubah melainkan Steve, Tony, Thor dan Cliff ikut berubah, mendengar penjelasan serius.

"Apa maksutmu?,"Tanya Steve dengan tatapan serius. Mereka tak bisa bercanda dalam masalah ini, dan Tony nampak tidak mengeluarkan lelucon karna ini bukan tempat yang tepat.

"Dalam Tubuh Cloud aku memeriksa terdapat banyak kandungan Sinar Magma **XnlZ** dalam tubuhnya, meski secara tehniknya DNA mereka terlalu Jauh dari batas manusia normal Sir,"Ucap Clow.

"Apa DNA Magma!,"Ucap Cliff melotot.

"Nampaknya aku mencium ada sebuah masalah dari informasi ini, sudah kuduga ini mereka bukan anak biasa,"Ucap Steve.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya Sudara Steve!,"Tanya Thor pada Steve, sembari menatap dengan tatapan merengut.

"Kasihan sekali anak-belasan tahun seperti mereka, harus menjalani hidup sebagai manusia percobaan, jika benar dimasa depan mereka adalah rekan kita maka aku berharap kita dapat merubah masa depan mereka,"Ucap Cliff.

"Hey! Aku mengerti perasaanmu karna kau seorang..emh Ayah, mereka sama denganku dulu 'Mahluk percobaan',"Ucap Steve dengan nada mengantung, dan suasana menjadi sedikit berat, sedikit nostalgia membawa kembali Steve pada masalalunya yang nampak kelam.

"Tidak tuan-tuan, Kalau kuperiksa DNA itu tumbuh secara alami dalam tubuh mereka, bukan adanya campur genetik percobaan manusia,"Ucap Clow.

"Artinya Susunan DNA itu alami begitu?!,"Tanya Tony.

"Tapi untuk mencari informasi lebih detail soal Magma yang ada dalam tubuh Cloud, mungkin Shield bisa membantu,"Ucap Seseorang, semua nampak menatap sosok yang baru datang.

"Fury?,"Ucap Tony menaikan alis. "Bukanya kau sudah kembali ke-SHIELD?,"Tanya Tony.

"Tidak aku tadi pergi untuk menghubungi, SHIELD jika, aku datang terlambat,"Jawab Fury. "Kenapa Tony kau ingin mengusirku dari Avengers? Huh,"Tanyanya lagi dengan nada menyindir dan benar saja, Tony hanya meringis mendengarnya.

"Te-Tentu saja tidak!,"Jawab Tony merinding.

"Kita harus mencari **Hulk**!,"Jelasnya, Fury lalu mengenggam sebuah hologram dengan gambar kepulawan diperairan indonesia, sebagai tandanya dan mengarah dilaut Banda.

 **"-oOo-oOo-oOo_oOo_oOo-oOo-oOo-"**

"Aku rasa keadaan semakin memburuk, kuharap benda itu segera mungkin kita temukan,"Jawab Rain menghelah nafas.

"Kalian dalam posisi yang serius!, tapi jangan lupa jika kami akan membantu kalian,"Jawab Natasha sembari tersenyum.

"Terimakasi Widow,"Ucap Rain tersenyum.

"Kau rekan yang baik,"Puji Cloud pada Natasha.

"Teman-teman!,"Panggil Steve menatap Widow diikuti oleh Thor, Cliff, Tony dan Fury. Melihat kedatang para pria itu Natasha hanya menarik nafas panjang, sementara Cloud dan Rain hanya mentap dengan pandangan datar sambil menunggu pertanyaan.

"Kami mendapat laporan jika tanda-tanda keberadaan 'Kubus' ada disekitar 'perairan Banda' dan nampaknya energi itu cukup kuat namun harus dipastikan sebelum arusnya membawa benda itu semakin dalam kedasar laut kita harus cepat,"Ucap Tony.

"La-laut banda!?,"Sebuah cicitan kecil terdengar dari suara Natasha wanita cantik itu nampak terlihat gundah mendengar, masalah Laut banda, tempat dimana Natasha kehilangan kontak Bruce, hal itu membuat Natasha menjadi galau sendiri. Pria yang memenuhi hatinya bertahun-tahun meninggalkanya begitu saja, beberapa tahun sebelumnya Fury sudah menjelaskan jika terakhir pesawat yang ditumpangi Bruce berada disekitaran Laut banda sebelum pesawat hilang kontak.

"Jangan khawatir Widow?,"Natasha melirik Rain yang tiba-tiba mengenggam tanganya dengan erat seulas senyum tulus merekah disana. "Semua akan baik-baik saja!,"Ucap Cloud ikut menambahkan, terlihat ada senyum yang aneh pada kedua anak itu, dan entah kenapa seluruh kegundahan Natasha hilang entah kemana.

"Kapan kita berangkat paman Tony?,"Tanya Cloud sembari tersenyum cerah.

"Malam ini juga bisa? Jika kalian mau Shark-Compeny bersedia menyediakan jaminan keselamatan, asuransi dan pasport asli untuk perjalanan kalian,"Ucap Tony sembari tersenyum ala bisnis.

"Dasar tukang pamer?!,"Ucap Fury dengan nada kecut. Menatap sang miliader, profesor gila dan ahli perang terbaik dunia dihadapanya.

"Toh aku memang kaya wajar untuk menyombongkan diri,"Ucap Tony dengan senyuman sinis, membuat Fury membuang muka bibirnya nampak mengkerucut maju beberapa langkah dari tempatnya, menatap hal itu Steve hanya mengeleng pelan dengan kelakuan dua mahluk tersebut.

"Oi - oi guys jangan mulai lagi? Atau aku akan meminta Thor memberi listrik ratusan Volt pada kalian berdua,"Ucap Natasha dan Cilff bersamaan.

"Hentikan ancaman itu,"Ucap Tony dengan nada kesal.

"Hey-Hey jangan bawa-bawa aku,"Jawab Thor memandang para rekanya yang membingungkan ini. "Paluku bukan bahan mainan!,"Ucap Sang dewa tersebut merasa tersindir.

"Aku tak ingin berakhir sebagai daging panggan Thor,"Ucap Fury sembari mengeleng penuh.

"Ah tapi perjalanan ini tak akan semudah apa yang kita bayangkan!?,"Ucap Rain menatap serius kini semua pandangan mengarah sikembar bergender perempuan tersebut. "Kami akan siap bertarung kapan saja jadi untuk Kubus kami akan ikut kalian kemana-pun,"Jelas Rain lagi.

"Tentu saja karna dilarang pun kalian pasti akan menentang dengan tenang,"Ucap Steve sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah semuanya!,"Ucap Fury menepuk tanganya dan serentak semua mata tertuju padanya. "Kita akan berangkat jam 8 untuk kelokasi jadi persiapkan kalian semua baik-baik,"Ucap Fury dan semua mengangguk serius.

" **OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Hujan besar nampak melanda diluar sana, disebuah ruangan Hangat milik Tony, nampak terlihat Rain tengah duduk disofa sembari menatap kaca jendela yang berembun tebal, nampaknya hujan tak akan berhenti sampai besok pagi. Malam ini para Avengers dan Tony sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Memikirkan apa?,"Sapa seseorang, membuat mata Rain membulat mendapati Sudaranya Cloud berdiri didepanya, dan ia nampak habis melamunkan sesuatu.

"Tidak!"Jawabnya singkat.

"Nee? Rain ada apa denganmu kau nampak jadi sangat pendiam ada apa jelaskan padaku?,"Tanya Cloud.

"Aku baik-baik saja!,"Ucap Rain membuang muka dan menghadapkan wajahnya kepemandangan diberanda.

"Kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu,"Jawab Cloud dengan pandangan serius. "Aku kenal siapa dirimu baik dari luar hingga dari dalam, karna kita sudara,"Ucap Cloud.

"Aku ingin tidur aku duluan! Selamat malam,"Ucap Rain lalu tampa aba-aba lalu meninggakan Cloud sendirian, yang hanya menatap kaku disana hingga menyadari sebuah tangan langsung mengusap punggungnya.

 **SET!**

"Eh? Paman Steve?,"Cloud menatap lelaki tampan tersebut berdiri dan mengusap pundaknya, lelaki tampan itu tengah mengenakan tangtop hitam membalut tubuh kekarnya, dan celana traning hitam yang biasanya dikenakan untuk baju tidurnya, sembari tangan lainya memegang dua kaleng cola.

"Kau baik-baik saja, apa ada terjadi sesuatu pada kau dan Rain?!,"Tanya Steve sembari tersenyum.

"Paman dari mana datangnya?!,"Tanya Cloud dengan tampang kebingungan.

"Dari dapur dan menemukan minuman kaleng dan tak sengaja melihat kalian,"Ucapnya menguncang dua minuman Kaleng ditanganya, ia tersenyum kecil memandang anak yang kebetulan menjadi teman sekamarnya tersebut.

"A.. !,"Muka Cloud nampak berubah murung, berbeda dengan pertama kalinya Steve melihat wajah anak itu yang penuh senyum dan santai, kini dia melihat raut Cloud yang muram.

"Ayo kita duduk disofa beranda dan bercerita denganku,"Saran Steve mengusap kepala Cloud dengan lembut.

"Baiklah,"Cloud lalu kembali duduk disofa dan Steve menemaninya. Sembari mereka sedikit mengobrolkan sesuatu dengan minuman kaleng cola dingin, yang dibawa Steve.

" **OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Sementara Rain berjalan melewati koridor sepi, wajar sepi tak mungkin ada pembantu atau robot bersih-bersih ala STARK yang lalu lalang mengingat ini sudah malam hanya ada dua atau tiga robot yang berfungsi sebagai satpam(?), Rain lalu berhenti didepan ruangan kamar dan memasukinya. Sebuah kamar yang ia tempati bersama Natasha saat kemarin mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal disini, kebetulan Natasha sudah tidur dikasur, Rain lalu berjalan kearah tasnya dan mengeluarkan busur-panahnya yang selama ini disimpan disana, dan memeluk benda itu dengan amat erat dan bahu gemetaran.

"Aku pasti akan melindungimu apa-pun yang terjadi,"Ucap Rain sembari menutup matanya, tampa menyadari tatapan tak kasat mata dibalik punggung Rain.

" **OOO***OOO+++OOO+++OOO***OOO"**

Pagi Hari pun tiba. Semua orang nampak berkumpul dan raut antusias Tony, Steve, Cloud, Thor, Natasha, Rain dan Cliff nampak bersiap-siap dan akan memasuki pesawat pribadi perang milik Tony dan membawa Hikaru anak angkat Tony sebagai Pilot pesawat, dan Akira. Sementara Fury aka Shield akan mengunakan pesawat perang mereka sendiri untuk menyusul.

"Wow nampaknya kita memiliki Dua pemanah terbaik hari ini,"Ucap Tony menatap penampilan Rain yang nampak mengenakan sebuah jaket Hitam jins dengan tang-top hitam, celana jins hitam dengan sepatu Kats sport dipunggung terdapat strep busur panah dari besi baja yang memang milik pribadi Rain dan sebuah Busur hitam setia ditanganya. Sementara berbeda dengan Rain yang nampak siap dengan weapon penting, Cloud tampil biasa dengan jaket kera leher penuh jins, dengan celana Raid hijau lumut dengan sebuah sejata pistol dan sebuah badik benar-benar sangat berbeda.

"Mengapa berbanding terbalik dengan sudarinya,"Ucap Tony menyipitkan matanya memandang Cloud yang nampak santai.

"Hehehe...aku ini Peneliti paman bukan petarung,"Ucap Cloud terkikik perlahan.

"Tony aku sudah memasang sistem, dan kakak sudah bilang kita akan berangkat sekarang,"Ucap Akira mendekati mereka.

"Ya terimakasi Akira,"Ucap Tony lalu mengenggam kepalah bocah bertopi terbalik tersebut.

"Anu? Tuan aku mendengar pesan dari Nona Pops!,"Panggil Jarvis Aka Vision.

"Ada apa?,"Tanya Tony melirik sang anak buahnya yang paling setia.

"Beliau meminta anda membelikan Pernak-pernik saat berada dindonesia nanti,"Ucap Vision.

GUBRAAAAAKKK!

"Kita keindonesia bukan buat cari barang buat liburan,"Ucap Tony memandang dengan tatapan meringis, ia tak habis pikir calon istrinya yang paling manis, baik, cantik dan mengerikan(?), meminta sesuatu tidak pada tempatnya.

" **[Tapi katanya kalau kau tak membelikanya sesuatu, maka seluruh File dan hasil pekerjaan anda akan dia delete]** ,"Jawab Friday si asistenya setelah Jarvis dengan nada wanita yang nampak Formal.

"Hey amankan semua File-ku?,"Jerit Tony dengan nada Frustasi.

" **[Aku tak bisa tuan, sepertinya mister Pops! Sudah mengetahui setiap sandi pada File anda** ]," Jawab Friday datar.

"Oy! Paman?,"Ucap Akira mencolek lengan sang Ayah angkatnya, menatap Tony dengan tersenyum mengejek.

"Ah? A-ada apa?,"Tanya Tony.

"Berikan saja aku Visa, aku akan kebali membeli pernak-pernik yang diinginkan Kak Pops,"Ucap Akira tertawa manis.

"Setidaknya masalah kau dan calon istrimu? Sudah selesai ejek,"Cilff sementara Tony memundung ria.

 **[Bersambung]**

 **Yo! All pasti kalian yang pecinta Captain America 3 pasti dah gak sabar menunggu, ceritanya keluar ya-kan sebenarnya Author dah lama menyelesaikan cerita untuk part ini hanya karna sibuk, baru sekarang bisa ngefic lagi.**

 **(Indonesia)**

 **Sabtu-19-Maret-2016**


	4. Chapter 4 - Part 4 - Sebuah Pesan

**"Ah? A-ada apa?,"Tanya Tony.**

 **"Berikan saja aku Visa, aku akan kebali membeli pernak-pernik yang diinginkan Kak Pops,"Ucap Akira tertawa manis.**

 **"Setidaknya masalah kau dan calon istrimu? Sudah selesai ejek,"Cilff sementara Tony memundung ria.**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **Avengers : The Fight in Space and Time**

 **by**

 **Lightning Shun**

 **[{÷}][[]]"-Oo0+O»»+««O+0oO-"[[]][{÷}]**

 **Part 3.[Sesi Kejujuran]**

"..."Cloud terdiam ditempat, memandangi langit lewat jendela dekat cabin pesawat, disaat semua sedang bersantai, dan menunggu sampai kearea yang mereka tentukan, Cloud malah memisahkan diri dan terdiam ditempat lain dan sedikit melamun.

"Apa kalian masih bertengkar!?,"Suara datar namun terdengar sangat ramah terdengar tenang dari belakangnya, dan itu dari Steve yang nampak mengunakan Seragam Captain americanya dengan sigap kekuatan penuh.

"Ah! Aku baik-baik saja aku rasa!,"Ucap Cloud menunduk, sementara wajah Cloud menandak tersenyum meski itu hanya sunggingan kebohongan.

"Berbohong,"Seulas suara familiar terdengar didekat Cloud menatap hanya ia dan Steve yang berada disana, Cloud baru menyadari jika itu datang dari bahunya yang terlihat oleh sosok kecil yang sedang duduk dibahunya, membuat Cloud menyengit alis memandang mahluk tersebut, namun tak membuat Cloud ketakutan, malah menapik wajah datar dan begitu wajar.

"Dia adalah temanku,"Jawab Steve datar.

"Paman Scottdy?,"Jawab Cloud melirik mahluk mini tersebut berada dibahunya dan memasang wajah bingung, begitu pula orang mini itu juga nampak memandang bingung saat ia dipanggil dengan sebutan _**Paman Scottdy**_ , lalu melirik Steve yang hanya memandang lelaki mini seolah tak tahu apa-apa.

"Nampaknya omongan Captain bisa aku percaya ya,"Ucap lelaki itu amat datar dan memperhatikan raut Cloud, sementara Steve kembali mengangguk.

"Kupastikan jika **Ant-man** , tak membuat seorang kaget saat mengecil secara tiba-tiba,"Ucap Tony secara tiba-tiba. Sementara Steve lalu mengeleng dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Nop! Cloud sama sekali tak takut dengan hal itu,"Ucap Steve.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari Ant-man?!,"Tanya Tony dengan nada mendelik. "Apa kau ingin aku meneliti baju armormu,"Tanyanya pada Ant-man.

"Maaf aku menganggu tapi aku datang atas permintaan Captain dan masuk lewat lubang debu cabin, setelah itu aku bersembunyi dalam lubang senjata Handgun milik sigadis Russia itu.

"Ah milik Natasha ya?!,"Ucap Cloud datar.

"Ah sungguh Ironis sekali, caramu masuk,"Ucap Tony menaikan alis, sementara Ant-man hanya memasang wajah datar lalu mengeleng dari balik helemnya, lalu melompat turun dari bahu Cloud dan membesar seperti lelaki normal pada umunya. "Mengapa tak masuk lewat pintu biasa saja!,"Ucap Tony.

"Falcon sedang berada dipihak SHIELD jadi dia akan datang terlambat,"Ucap Steve.

Keempat lelaki itu kembali terduduk diatas Sofa dan sementara Scott telah menganti seragamnya menjadi sebuah baju kaos oblong hitam, celana training dan sepatu jalan, sementara armornya dibuat menjadi amat mini dan dijadikan sebagai gantungan ponsel."Aku baru mendengar kekonyolan yang datang dari kabar angin jika seseorang gila menyatakan dia adalah pelintas waktu,"Ucap Scott.

"Yah dan akulah orang gila itu,"Ucap Cloud datar menghelah nafas datar. " _ **Hahahahah~ terimakasi atas ucapannya (paling-buruk)**_ nya,"Ucap Cloud miris.

"Oh maafkan aku,"Jawab Scott menyengitkan alis.

"Ucapanmu kasar sekali,"Ucap Steve dengan pandangan tak suka, menatap keceplosan Scott yang memang memiliki sifat yang ceplas - ceplos.

"Maaf,"Ucap Scott.

"Baik – baik!,"Ucap Cloud.

"Baiklah sebelum rapat para pria dimulai ada yang mau memesan sesuatu makanan atau minuman,"Ucap Tony.

"Aku **Brainye** yang bening, kita tak sedang tidak akan mabuk saat ini!,"Ucap Steve lalu memaperbaiki posisi duduk santainya.

"Kau Ant – Man?!,"Tanya Tony.

"Whisky!,"Ucap Scott.

"Lalu kau? Cloud!,"Tanya Tony, Reflex kedua pria yang duduk memandang Claoud yang duduk ditengah mereka dengan pandangan intens.

"Water!,"Jawab Cloud santai.

"Baiklah aku semakin menyukaimu Nak!,"Jawab Tony. "Kau mendapat didikan yang baik dalam hidup sehat aku kagum,"Jawab Scott berbinar.

"Tumben kau berkata bermakna dewasa begitu,"Sindir Steve pada Scott.

"Mungkin karna aku juga seorang 'Ayah',"Ucapnya tersenyum.

 _ **{Reaport Tuan Stark! Saya sudah mencatat semua pesanan anda dan akan dihidang beberapa menit lagi}**_ Jawab Friday.

"Baiklah Semua pesanan akan diantarkan oleh robot Pembantu nanti! Jadi mari kujelaskan sedikit tentang tempat yang akan kita tuju,"Sebuah Hologram nampak muncul disamping Tony, sebuah peta lokasi nampak terlihat dan berbasis teknologi super canggih, membuat semuanya mengangguk, dan mengamati denga serius, saat Ini Cloud duduk diantara Steve dan Scott yang nampak tenang disofa, sementara Tony mengintrupsi mereka seperti seorang dosen sejarah, dan berapa menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang juga.

"Jadi begitulah!,"Ucap Tony datar, wajahnya masih nampak serius dan sementara semua pria masih mengangguk dengan tanda mengerti.

"Kami mengerti,"Ucap Steve dengan tanda mengerti, ya meskipun ide yang tercetus tak diterimanya semuanya. Menginggat Steve dan Tony selalu memiliki ketidak cocokan dalam prihal kecil mau – pun besar dalam berbagai hal, tapi percayalah mereka juga patner kerja yang hebat dan professional.

"Waw! tidak aku sangka jika meliader konyol seperti dirimu bisa membuat siasat bagus,"Ucap Scoot mengangguk dan tanganya mengarah kebahu Cloud yang masih terdiam, dan lansung terkikik miris.

"Dia memang diluar dugaan,"Ucap Cloud datar, membuat mulut Tony terbuka layaknya ikan Koi, seolah ia Nampak seperti orang yang tak menjanjikan sembari memberi kesan suram pada aurah tubuhnya akan hipotesa beberapa menit lalu, membuat dia suram dan menyedihkan menyelubungi Tony dipojok ruangan, oh man realita amat kejam.

"Wah! Apa aku terlambat akan sesuatu?!,"Tanya Natasha melirik empat pria yang langsung memandanginya, dan diikuti oleh Rain dibelakangnya, dan juga Cilff yang mengekori dua wanita ini.

"Tidak tenang saja!,"Ucap Scott tersenyum.

"Kau sudah datang!,"Ucap Nattasha, melirik bingung, sementara Scott hanya tertawa ringan.

"Terima kasih atas tumpanganya,"Jawab Scott lagi!.

"Cukup membahas yang lain tuan dan nyonya!,"Tony lagi.

"Kudengar Falcon sedang, mengarah kemari, tapi kita tak bisa memasuki area indonesia begitu saja, kita harus mengurus serangkaian surat izin berkunjung apa lagi kita diketahui sebagai Avengers,"Ucap Natasha membuka suara.

"Tenang Saja aku sudah mengurus semua hal berbau Visa dengan lain-lain,"Ucap Tony tersenyum kemenangan.

"Tapi jangan senang dulu paman tony! Kau belum seratus persen menang,"Ucap Rain buram, suaranya muncul menganggetkan mereka semua dari dalam ruangan.

"Eh! Ada apa memangnya,"Ucap Tony menaikan alis, dengan kesuraman yang juga muncul pada Natasha dan Rain yang tak memberi alasan, sementara Cliff yang juga mengekori para wanita itu Nampak menghelah nafas datar.

"Masalah adalah Team indonesia, yang menjadi Kru SWAD mengirimi Masseges hologram pada kita, dan kami datang untuk mengabari kalian lima menit lalu,"Ucap Cilff, membuat mata Tony membulat.

"A-apa!,"Ucap Tony Kaget.

"Ya tentu! Jika tidak kami tak mungkin buru – buru langsung kemari!,"Ucap Natassha.

"Cih apa-apaan ini! Sebaiknya kita berbicara pada pihak itu,"Ucap Tony berdecak kesal."Fridays hubungkan Aku pada sensor hologram mereka, Sekarang,"Ucapnya lagi.

Fridays lalu menuruti perintah tuanya untuk menyambungkan panelnya pada sambungan Hologram, lalu baik Tony, Steve, Natasha, Scott, Cliff, Rain dan Cloud lalu memandang sebuah Hologram sosok lelaki dengan rupa lelaki 30-an, mengenakan jas hitam rapi dengan gaya menyilangkan kaki berpose santai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Setelah Itu]**

" _ **Bisakah kalian menjelaskan apa yang Avengers inginkan kesini?!**_ ,"Tanyanya Simpel dan tajam.

"Kami ingin membicarakan prihal benda yang jatuh didilaut indonesia, seperti laporan kami pada pihak anda sebelumnya, aku minta anda membantu kami juga dalam pencarian menginggat benda yang jatuh dilaut wilayah anda adalah barang milik penelitian kami, dan benda itu sangat berbahaya,"Ucap Tony Sopan.

" _ **Apa ini soal Kubus yang kalian maksutkan, belum juga kami mendengar rekan kalian juga menghilang dilaut banda**_ ,"Ucap lelaki itu datar.

"Benar tuan Santoso, tentu saja anda sudah mendengar kabar impang siur yang sudah meluas keseluruh dunia,"Ucap Tony.

" _ **Saya sudah mengerti jika surat-suratnya telah sampai pada kami**_ ,"Jawab lelaki bernama Santoso Nampak meremas jari - jarinya." _ **Akan tetapi Saya tetap meminta anda, untuk menemui saya dibali, dan mengurus beberapa keperluan keamana dan surat izin penyelidikan sah kalian, bagaimana Avengers**_ , _**maafkan saya! Tapi semua punya Hukum termaksut lingkunganwilayah saya**_ ,"Tanyanya dengan nada datar

"Tentu saja kami akan kesana! Dan sekalian memasang visa untuk berlibur jika tugas kami berakhir~hahahaha,"Ucap Tony hanya memandang Santoso layaknya seorang rekan yang baik, dan Nampak santai dalam leluconya sementara pria asia dihologram hanya mengangguk.

" _ **Jadi,"Saya Akan menatikan kedatangan kalian**_ , _**kalau begitu sampai Jumpa Tuan Stark**_ ,"Ucap lelaki itu bersamaaan Hologram menghilang, raut riang Tony kembali murung begitu saja.

"Nampaknya perjalanan kita bakal sangat panjang!,"Ucap Steve melirik Cloud dan Rain sementara keduanya mengangguk bersamaan.

 **BZZIIINGGG!**

 **BZZINGGG!**

 **BZZIIINGGG!**

Tiba-tiba suara layaknya suara bunyi alaram terdengar rendah beberapa kali, membuat semua orang langsung mengarah pada asal suara yang ternyata mengarah pada Cloud. "Hei suara apa ini!,"Tanya Tony.

"Maaf paman Tony sepertinya ini Suara alaram Sora,"Ucap Cloud lalu menyentuh dadanya seketika sebuah hologram muncul, dan itu adalah Sora, sang robot - Holo milik Cloud.

 **[Maaf mengganggu ketenangan kalian semua]** Ucap Sora membungkuk sopan.

"Ada apa Sora? Apa mesin sudah diselesai diperbaiki bukanya kau bilang butuh waktu beberapa hari lagi!,"Tanya Rain.

 **[Tidak! Bukan itu Rain]** Ucap Sora.

"Ada apa teman?!,"Tanya Cloud.

"Saya mendapat sebuah Chip pesan dari masa depan beberapa menit yang lalu, Cloud,"Ucap Sora seketika perkataan Sora membuat Cloud, Rain, Tony, Steve, Natasha, Cliff dan Scott membulatkan matanya.

"Apa pesan!,"Tanya Tony.

 **[Anda benar Ayah!]** Ucap Sora mengangguk sedih, dan membuat Tony memasang wajah agak bingung karna belum terbiasa dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Ayah'. **[Tapi masalah kerusakan sistemku masih tak bisa membacanya, aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa membaca aku takut karna virus data kiriman itu akan hilang]** Ucap Sora.

"Aku tak menyangka sosok hologram masa depan yang memanggilmu Ayah itu benar-benar terlihat manusiawi,"Bisik Scott pada Tony.

"Aku juga kaget!,"Ucap Tony. "Apa bentuk Filenya mungkin aku bisa mengusaahakan agar tak hancur,"Ucap Tony.

"Paman benar Sora,"Ucap Rain.

 **[Baiklah Ayah]** Ucap Sora patuh.

"Baiklah ayo kelab,"Ucap Tony dan diikuti semua orang meninggalkan ruangan itu **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LaB**

Sosok tubuh Sora dibaringkan diatas sebuah kasur layaknya pasien yang melakukan, pemeriksaan secara scan - over, dengan kepala disambungkan semacam helm logam dan kabel penuh disana.

 **[Aku cemas, Cloud,]** Ucap Sora, pada sang master.

"Semua akan baik - baik saja!,"Ucap Cloud disamping kasur Sora. "Kemarin kami juga melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan dan mereka tak melakukan hal yang aneh -aneh, mungkin kerusakaanmu bisa diperbaiki lebih cepat oleh paman Tony,"Ucap Cloud.

"Hubunganya dengan Robot-pintar itu benar-benar erat,"Guma Steve memandang Sora dan sang master.

"Tentu saja Paman Steve,"Ucap Rain.

"Sejak kecil kedua orang tua kami sangat sibuk mededikasikan pekerjaanya sebagai salah satu **Avengers** , dan itu juga yang hidup kami penuh dengan rintangan, serta musuh dimana - mana,"Ucap Rain menghelah nafas lalu memandang lurus. "Hingga paman Tony dari masadepan membuatkan salah satu hologram yang selalu membantu kami beraktifitas, setelah Paman Tony memberikan Sora sebagai hadiah, dua bulan setelahnya dengan kemampuanya sendiri Cloud mencoba menciptakan hologram padat untuk tubuh Sora sebagai mode tubuh Sora yang lain, kau tahu Cloud sadar bahwa kami berdua tak hanya membutuhkan sebuah program pintar yang memandu kami tapi juga sosok seseorang agar kami bisa berbagi dan berteman, dan akhirnya dalam beberapa tahun Sora hidup dalam dua wujud,"Ucap Rain tersenyum sedih, sementara Steve hanya membelai kepala Rain, setelah mendengar ucapan Rain, Steve tahu dibalik tegarnya duo kembar itu keduanya begitu kesepian.

"Kau begitu kuat,"Puji Steve.

"Kami lebih kuat dari yang kalian kira,"Ucap Rain sembari tersenyum.

"Semuanya! Datanya berhasil kukompress!,"Teriak Tony lalu dengan cepat, membuat semuanya memandang Tony.

"Memang seperti apa!Filenya,"Tanya Natassha, melirik Tony yang masih sibuk dengan seperangkat hologram melayang dihadapanya.

"Video!,"Jawab Tony datar.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, cepat putar,"Jawab Cliff datar, langsung memiringkan kepala, dengan tampang kecut.

"Baiklah + baiklah,"Tony lalu menyalakan sumbu panelnya, dan langsung mengklik tombol pemutar.

Seketika semua keadaan tenang, bersamaan suara program berjalan terdengar, sebuah hologram Vidio menyalah ditengah mereka membuat semua orang tercengang seratus persen. Ketika sebuah vidio rekaman seseorang memulai pembicaraan.

 **[Hai teman-temanku disana!]** Sesosok lelaki muncul dalam Hologram rekaman, lelaki yang nampak tua setengah abad membuat semunya nampak melongo, pasalnya yang muncul disana pria tampan berusia 45 tahunan, dengan rambut pirang, wajah tampan dan itu adalah Kapten America aka Steve Rogers.

" **WHAT THE HELL IS YOU!** ,"Ucap Tony memucat melihat dua versi mahluk yang dia benci ada dihadapanya dengan keadaan mengejutkan.

"Wajahnya tak banyak berubah,"Ucap Cillf memandang sosok Steve yang masih disampingnya dibanding dengan yang direkaman.

"Entah aku bakal senang atau sedih!,"Jawab Steve kaku.

 **[Aku mengirim ini untuk memberikan informasi pada kalian, maaf jika hanya sebuah rekaman, mengirim sebuah rekaman dari duniaku kedimensi kalian adalah sesuatu yang sulit, jika kalian melihat rekaman ini! Berarti anak-anak itu sudah disana]** Ucap lelaki itu tersenyum dan lalu berubah dengan serius. [ **Aku berharap bisa disana dan mengantikan mereka namun aku tak bisa, jadi tolong dengarkan rekaman Vidio ini sampai habis]** Ucap Steve dalam rekaman, dengan serius **.[Selain kedua anak kembar itu, ada beberapa orang yang juga muncul untuk memperebutkan Kubus itu, Kami sudah mencegahnya semampu yang kami bisa akan tetapi, portal waktu yang terbuka secara alami menghambat kami semua, mereka adalah orang masa kami yang ingin membngkitkan Destroyers kedalam kabut kuantum]**

"Destroyers?!,"Ucap Tony.

 **[Destroyers adalah sebuah alat pembangkit medan mahnet yang menarik sumbu alam dunia, jika tak digunakan secara benar dunia akan hancur dan akan meciptakan tragendi paling memilukan selama abad kami, akan banyak manusia yang akan mati, maka dari itulah misih dua bersaudara itu agar mengambil dan membawanya ketempat seharusnya.**

"Astaga,"Ucap Natasha dengan Shock.

 **[Aku memang tak bisa menjelaskan dalam rinci tapi aku akan menjelaskan secara singkat maaf perlahan - lahan karna ini, darurat]** Steve hologram nampak menyengit serius **[DiWaktu kami ada musuh, bernama kumpulan Daygon yang punya misih untuk mengambil Kubus, agar mengendalikan waktu dan isi bumi, tujuan mereka adalah sederhana mendapatkan kekuatan bumi satu - satunya galaksi planet dan-]**

 **[Cloud kuharap kau tetap mengendalikan diri kontrol emosimu, dan kau Rain aku dapat pesan dari gurumu sabarlah! Itu poin dalam ketepatan]**

 **Dan nampak sebuah video terlihat bunyi letusan, dan Vidionya selesai.**

"Nampaknya kita sudah mendapat pointnya,"Ucap Steve menghelah nafas berat. "Yang harus kita lakukan, adalah memulai semua ini," Jawabnya datar dan semuanya mengangguk.

 **[Bersambung]**

 **[Minggu September - 11 - 2016]**


End file.
